Puddin' Better Run
by BadgerBlood4Life
Summary: Set right after Mad Love, Harley is wandering the streets with her babies, when a kind stranger makes Ms. Quinzel rethink everything she ever thought she knew.
1. The Jerk

**Ok, so this is set right after Mad Love, that episode of Batman:The Animated Series where Harley is thrown from the window by the joker.**

 **I realize that a lot of stuff is missing, and cannon is pretty much dead now. Also, I know a lot of the things I write is in no way the proper way to handle domestic violence, or insane criminals. Just, pretend...for me.**

 **I'll try to keep Harley as in character as I can...but who knows?**

 **Chapter 1: The Jerk**

Harley closed her eyes against the bright orange light that flooded the street she was currently limping down.

Her jesters outfit was ripped in various places, cuts and bruises marring her pretty skin.

Bud and Lou were trailing after her slow moving form, concern for their 'mother' making them ignore the hunger that gnawed at their stomachs. Harley quietly sniffled , and winced in pain as blood ran down her nose.

 _It's probably broken. Ugh, I'm gonna have swollen eyes forever._

Then, as if it couldn't get any worse on this already horrible day, rain began to pour onto the Doctor's head.

 _Oh shoot...this is just great._

"Of course puddin' would be mad at me, I had ta' explain it to him! What was I thinkin'?"

Harley murmured to herself, gently rubbing her hands on her babies heads as they boxed her in for support.

 _This ankle is definitely bad. I need ta' find a place to fix myself up. Maybe Ivy'll take me in?_

A car whizzed past the trio, splashing them all with a tidal wave of dirty water.

 **"AHHH-BLAGH! HEY! YA' JERK!"**

Harley spluttered up the muddy water out of her mouth, tears of frustration and despair welling in her cerulean eyes.

"Oh babies, did that bastard get you too? Oh, I have ta' get you boys a bath!"

"Oh no! Are you ok?!"

Harley whipped her head in the direction of the high-pitched voice that came out of nowhere. The person in question was a few inches shorter then herself, with brown hair that was sticking to her neck in wet curls, and a plump frame that was being covered by a grey hoodie.

"Wah-? Me?" Harley pointed to herself, then checked around for someone else the Jerk had gotten with his recklessness.

"Yeah, you. Are you ok? I saw that asshat splash you and your dogs! He totally knew what he was doi- Oh my Lord! Look at you, do you need some help? I can call the police, or someth-"

"Whoa, whoa , whoa! No cops! Um...My puddin' and I had a bit of a fight, that's all."

The strange woman's chocolate eyes suddenly hardened. Harley watched as her fists tightened on her backpack straps. She took in a deep breath, then spoke.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret this-"

The woman sighed, eyeing the jesters hat sloppily tilted on Harley's head, and her hyenas whom had stepped out of the dark. "But what's your name, are those hyenas and do they attack other animals?"

Harley looked down at her babies, hoping they'd give her the answer to dealing with this woman's questions, but the traitors gave her the double puppy dog pout.

"Yeah, you might regret this. The name's Harley, these gentlemen are Bud and Lou, they are hyenas, and not unless it attacks me first...or looks like lunch. They haven't eaten in a while."

The woman sighed again, but stuck out her hand none the less. "Hi Harley, I'm Caroline, but you can call me Lena. Now, would you accept the help of a complete stranger? Your babies are hungry, you're hurt, and I'm guessin' you need a place to stay since you and your _puddin'_ are fighting. I'm offering you a place to crash and get yourself right."

Harley gaped at the shorter woman as she automatically took Lena's hand and shook it.

Didn't she know who she was?! Didn't she watch the news?! Harley was dangerous! Gotham's second most wanted...aside from her puddin'.

"Don't you watch the news?!" Harley blurted out, incredulous at Lena's stupidity. Lena wasn't phased by Harley's brashness, instead she nodded her head wearily.

"Yeah, but I'm new here. I've only been in Gotham for a week and a half. But I'm not interested in anything else, as long as you don't rob me blind or hurt me, you can stay at my place." Harley took another look at her babies, and winced as she sniffled again.

"Ok, Ok. I know when I'm beat. Where's your place anyways?" Lena let a big smile overtake her face, her cheeks swelling to the point that they looked like they would overtake her eyes. "Right in front of us." Harley followed Lena's outstretched finger to the building that she had been leaning against.

"Oh...well then! Let's get my babies fed and washed! Don't worry Lena, I'll clean up after any mess they make!" Harley said excitedly, almost forgetting her injuries as she led her babies into the clean building.

"I am so gonna regret this."

 **So?... I got this idea after seeing the trailer for the Suicide Squad Movie, and idk. What if Harley had someone who wasn't a villain or a hero take her in? Just a thought. Already working on the second chapter, tell me if you like.**


	2. Not much, but it's home

**Chapter 2: Not much, but it's home**

Lena hit the button for the 4th floor, eyeing her three new companions wearily.

"So, where're you from? I'm hearin' a little bit southern twang ." Harley asked, leaning her body against Lou.

"Oh- Texas. Yeah, I came here to...well to get away. Hence, illegal loft space."

"Sheah, Gotham's pretty far from Texas! What're you gettin' away from?"

Lena let out a small breath as they arrived to the 4th floor of the building.

"My dad."

Harley's head snapped up, her eyes trained on the young woman in front of her.

"Oh." Lena moved the protective gate at the entrance of the elevator, and the foursome stepped off and into the dimly lit hallway.

"Yeah, it's a pretty boring story. Just had to get away."

The jingle of Lena's keys perked up Bud and Lou's ears, which Harley had been petting until their attention was dragged to the door.

"It's not much, but it's home."

Harley looked around the loft, noting that it was as clean as the rest of the building, but the living room area had been painted a light lavender color.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen illegal housing so clean! First the lobby, then here."

A small smile graced Lena's pink mouth.

"Well, the building only has an owner. No cleaning crew or anything, so I asked if I could clean it up. It was a real sty when I got here. said as long as I don't expect to be paid, I could."

"Wow, you did a nice job! It looks great!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud growl/hiss combination came from a dark corner of the loft. Bud and Lou returned the growls, hackles raised.

"Oops!" Lena rushed over to the corner, and picked up a stout little black cat.

"Don't mind Gwen, she's not the happiest of cats. She didn't take the move from Texas all that well."

She stepped back to Harley, the cat firmly in her arms.

"Harley, this is Gwen. Gwen, this is Harley." Harley took in the black cat's green eyes and grumpy face.

"Hiya Gwen. Boys, be good!"

The hyenas put their heads down, and whimpered.

"Well, they better get along. There's no way I'm giving them back ta' J."

Lena quickly set Gwen down, and ushered Harley to the lone couch in the living space.

"I'll go get my first aid kit. Don't move, you've probably already hurt yourself more."

Harley watched as the plump brunette scuttled over to the only room in the loft, and rustle around for the first aid supplies.

The blond finally took notice of her injuries, noting the swelling of her ankle.

 _Great. What good is this ankle anyways?_

Lena quickly made her way into the living space again carrying a black case by the handle.

"Ok, first things first, we need to get your ankle elevated. It's swelling pretty bad."

While Lena fussed over her, Harley watched her babies prowl around the loft, eyes darting to the windows, ears twitching with every little noise.

Bud had tried to sniff over by Gwen's litter box, but was rewarded with five claws swiping at his nose.

A hand was suddenly in her face, and white-hot pain erupted throughout her nasal passage, tears streaming down her face as she howled.

"YEOWCH! THE FUCK?!"

Harley reared back from Lena, only hindered by her raised leg, ankle wrapped in two ice packs and on top of a pillow.

"I'm sorry, Harley! Your nose needed to be set. I told you I was gonna do it. I'm so sorry!"

The blond wiggled her nose, feeling relief from the pain it had been in.

"Ugh, it's ok, Li. Just...make sure I'm payin' attention next time. I sometimes blank out, and don't realize what's happening."

Lena nodded her head furiously, regret lighting her chocolate eyes.

"Will do. I am sorry about that...does it at least feel better?"

Harley nodded her head, leaning back and making herself comfortable in the couches cushions.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely better now. Thanks Li."

"No problem...um...I need to check you over and treat the cuts on your body. Do you mind..?"

Harley shook her head, smiling at the red flush that crept up the other woman's cheeks.

With Lena's help minding her injuries, Harley slowly removed her jumpsuit, wincing every now and then.

Her jumpsuit and mask were tossed in the washer by Lena, leaving Harley in only her lime green bra and purple lace panties.

 _I forgot I put these on today. I was so sure Mista' J would love my plan...guess I'm the fool here._

"Hey Li, you got any extra undies? These...these are kinda' J's favorite colors. I don't really wanna think about him right now."

Lena looked as if she were heartbroken.

"Shit, no. I don't think I have anything that'd fit you...we obviously have different bandwidths, and my underwear would deff not fit you. Um...do you mind going bra-less and wearing a shirt? It'd be too big, but it'd be clean."

Harley thought it over for a second, and nodded her head.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's get this over with, I'm tired. Say, you got anything the boys can eat?"

~Later that night~

After Harley's cuts had been cleaned of glass and treated, she was given a t-shirt that had some funky spaceship looking thing on the breast.

The babies had been given some dog food that Lena had lying around.

"My neighbor upstairs thought I would need it...I don't know why. She knows I have a cat, but she gave the bag to me a few days after I moved in. Eh, old people. Anyways, we can get something more to their tastes tomorrow."

Harley had been sitting on the couch still, watching the news on the little T.V. stationed against the lavender wall, when Lena showed up in front of her with a package of make-up wipes.

"No offense, but I don't want your face paint to get on my sheets."

She took the offered package and began sweeping it over her face, paying extra attention to her eyes.

 _It's always the eyeliner that never comes off._

The blond resurfaced from her cleaning, eyes focusing in on her host.

The blush was back.

Lena cleared her throat and motioned to the queen sized bed stuck in the corner of the flat, right under the window.

"So is it ok if we both sleep on my bed? I can't get comfortable on that couch, and I don't wanna stick you on it."

Harley let her hand fall to Lou, who was by her foot that wasn't elevated, whining for a pet.

"Course' not! I don't like sleepin' alone anyways."

"Cool...wasn't sure if you'd mind...well I'm gonna lay down. I'm beat. Go ahead and make yourself comfty. Good night."

The brunette padded over to the bed covered by red sheets, and rubbed her hand over Gwen's head.

"Night, Li."

 **Ok, so how was it? I feel like I'm not doing Harley justice.**


End file.
